I'm Not Lying This Time
by McGeeklover
Summary: Like last time, when Tim didn't show up for work, it was because he was protecting his sister. This time it's something much more serious. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Usually he would stay up until 3am to write, annoying his neighbors- accidentally, that is- but tonight was just not that night. McGee felt horrible, no scratch that, he felt like shit. It had been a long week, especially today. The case they'd been working on just wouldn't end. One dead body after another. It was until there had been 20+ body count, that the team had caught the killer. The only joy in that day, for Tim, that he could go home. All day he'd been coughing and his throat was sore as hell. Gibbs offered to send him home early, but he refused, wanting to catch the son of a bitch that was killing business woman for no apparent reason. As soon as McGee got home, he stripped to boxers, since he was sweating and felt like he was in an oven. Getting into his nice cold bed, he instantly fell into a fevered and restless sleep.

He woke up to the sound of a sharp knocking sound. McGee groaned, disturbing his scratchy throat. After hacking up a lung, he turned his bleary eyes to the clock on his nightstand. _3:30_.

"What the hell?" he whispered. Who could be at his door at this time in the morning. Surly they didn't have a call-out? He tried to ignore it, hoping that the knocking was on a neighbor's door instead of his. He closed his eyes and began to fall back asleep. His eyes opened ten seconds later when the knocking didn't cease. Nope, he knew it was too good to be true. McGee grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself, as he got up shakily and stumbled to the door blindly. Only then when he opened the door did his eyes widen in surprise.

"Sarah?" he rasped. She was looking the other way until she heard her name.

"Hey, Tim! I was wondering if I...oh my god are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine, Sarah, just tired."

"Well you should get some rest then," she stated, sliding past him into his apartment.

_That's what I was trying to do._

McGee coughed loudly, wrapping himself tighter in the warm blanket when he began to shiver. Sarah dropped her stuff on the table and turned to him.

"Can I crash here for tonight, Tim? Some creep losers hit on me and I didn't want them to know that I lived in the nearby dorm."

"Well, you're already here so...I'm not gonna kick you out," said McGee smiling slightly. Sarah smiled and punched him lightly. The smile disappeared quickly when she felt how warm he was.

"God, Tim, are you sure you're alright? You're burning up. You really need to get back to bed."

"It's fine, Sarah," McGee coughed. "You look beat, take my bed and get some rest. I'll sleep on the couch."

"You should take the bed, you look like crap," Sarah said.

"Thanks," McGee said sarcastically. "But, no, you sleep in the bedroom and I'll go on the couch. That's an order."

"You gonna arrest me if I don't?" smiled Sarah.

With one menacing glare from Tim, Sarah put up her hands in surrender and gave in.

"Okay, okay, but let me help you settle in on the couch. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Whatever," McGee said rolling his eyes, as he let himself be led by Sarah to the couch. He laid down closed his eyes. He felt a blanket being brought over his shoulders.

"Night, Tim," he heard Sarah whisper as she kissed his sweaty forehead.

"G'nite, S'rah," McGee slurred. With that he fell into a deep, but troubled sleep.

Sarah smiled sadly as she stroked her brother's hair then went into his room. Getting undressed, she turned off the lights and got into bed. Her brother was really sick. She didn't know what it could be, though, but it looked serious. In the morning- well it was already morning- but in the later morning, she would go get some medicine for him and try and keep him from going to work. After she made her plans, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He woke up to the tight feeling in his chest. It felt like an elephant was sitting on him, stopping him from breathing. Every time he did take a breath, though, sharp knives rattled all through his chest. Wincing in pain, he opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. Why was he on the couch; wasn't he just in his bed a moment ago? He looked at his watch and shrugged, despite the muscle pains, and figured he at least had a couple hours before he had to get ready for work. He rolled over and was getting ready to get off the couch, but surprised himself when he rolled right off and fell to the floor. He cried out as he fell flat on his face. He could already feel the blood rushing out underneath him from his nose. He couldn't breathe; his chest was already constricted, and now his nose was possibly broken. He was gonna die. He suddenly felt someone by his side, calling his name and rolling him over. He coughed harshly, the pain in his chest unbearable. The last thing he saw was his sister's worried face. What was his sister doing here? He closed his eyes and passed out.

She was awoken by the loud thump that came from the living room. Her eyes snapped open and she stared out the bedroom door. Was someone breaking in? Just in case, she grabbed the bat that Tim kept under his bed for emergencies, and cautiously walked out of the room. She leaned over to the computer desk lamp and looked around the, now, dimly lit apartment for any sign of threat. Then something came to mind.

"Tim!" she thought. Either he was hurt, or the intruder was heading for him. She quickly made her way to the living room, and she instantly dropped the bat, it clattering loudly on the cold wooden floor.

"Tim!" she yelled in shock as she ran to her brother. He was sprawled face first on the floor, blood gushing out from his nose, and struggling to breathe. Sarah rolled him onto his back and looked him over. His nose was crooked and there was a slight tinge of blue to his lips. Tim's breathing became more even, now that his airway was cleared.

"Tim! Timmy are you okay?" she said, frightened. She got no response, besides the wheeze in his breathing. He looked at her with pain filled eyes, then they closed slowly as he fell unconscious.

"Tim, no! Wake up, Tim!" Sarah cried. Wiping the tears from her face, she got up to get a paper towel. She wiped the blood off of Tim's face and the floor. She didn't know what to do, so she called 911.

"Hello? Yes, my brother is having trouble breathing and he's unconscious. Apartment 3 in the Cruzer Condos in Silver Spring. Okay, thanks." Sarah hung up with the operator and went over to sit by Tim, putting his head in her lap and stroke running her fingers through his hair. She hoped the ambulance got here soon.

_**0930- NCIS HQ**_

"Where the _hell_ was McGee!" Tony thought as he closed his phone after the tenth call to his colleague. McGee was two hours late and Gibbs was getting irritated.

"He's still not answering his phone," said Tony, a pang of worry striking him.

"Or his email or IM," added Ziva.

"Keep trying," said a very angry, but concerned Gibbs." Tony and Ziva groaned and resumed calling Tim.

Gibbs looked at Tim's desk in concern. It wasn't like Tim to be late, let alone two hours late. The last time he'd been this late was when his sister was in trouble. He frowned in anger, hoping this wasn't a repeat occurrence. They didn't have any bodies, yet, but McGee had looked kind of pale yesterday. Gibbs sighed and shook his head and looked at a file, he probably was just tired. They all had been yesterday; the case had been slow and as soon as they cracked it, Gibbs let his team go home. Tim had likely just slept in and is on his way. Little did the team know that he'd been rushed to the hospital an hour earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She had been waiting anxiously for hours in the depressing waiting room. Earlier she was asked to sign some papers so Tim could have some chest X-rays, but that was hours ago. She wished they would hurry up, she wanted to see how her brother was doing, and if he was going to live. As if her wishes were answered, a tall doctor in green scrubs came out of the double doors.

"Family of Timothy McGee?" he called out.

"That's me," Sarah said nervously, making her way to the approaching doctor. "H-how is he?"

"My name is Dr. Kevin, I'm treating Timothy. We found fluid in Tim's lungs, so it indicates that he's caught bacterial pneumonia. Luckily, you brought him in quick enough so that we caught it early. We gave him antibiotics and we are writing a prescriptions for meds. He's going to be tired, his chest may hurt for awhile along with unpleasant coughing, which most likely will be there for a week. The fever that he had has gone down and will stay down with the medicine. He may have headaches from time to time, but they shouldn't last long. Make sure he gets plenty of rest, fluids and his medicine when needed."

"Alright, can I get him?" asked Sarah.

"Sure. Right this way," said the doctor, leading her to Tim's room. "He's a little groggy, though, due to the antibiotics we gave him," smiled Dr. Kevin.

They all hoped that McGee would show up at the crime scene when they got a case. He still didn't come. Something was definitely wrong. Even though Gibbs was pissed, worry was present on his face. Gibbs sighed and looked at his phone. No missed calls and it was already eleven in the morning. He decided to call Tim once more before he sent someone over there. As expected, it rang a few times then went to voicemail. Grumbling, he snapped his phone shut and pocketed it away.

"Dinozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Go to McGee's house and see what the hell he's doing!"

"On it, Boss!" Tony shouted as he took one of the sedans and sped off.

"Just for being hours late, I'm gonna kick his ass," Tony grumbled as he drove to Tim's place.

When he arrived, he searched for Tim's car and found it a couple spaces away. So he was home, but doing what? Probably hiding his sister again. Tony locked the car and headed up to McGee's apartment. He took the spare key he'd stolen from Ziva and opened up the door. It was quiet...too quiet. There was no sounds of a typewriter or shower or of someone snoring. Even the computers were off. This was very weird and unsettling. So just in case, he put his hand on his gun, ready to draw it at any threat. He made his way to the living room, and he stopped short, all the color draining from his face. There was dried blood on the floor and a red soaked paper towel next to it, as if someone tried to clean it up.

"Oh, god," Tony whispered. Just to be safe, he cleared all the other rooms before he called Gibbs.

_"Yeah, Gibbs,"_ his Boss answered.

"Uh, Boss? I'm at McGee's place. There is no sign of life, but there's dried blood on floor."

There was silence on the other end for a moment then Gibbs resumed speaking.

_"Don't touch anything, I'll be right over."_

"Okay."

Sarah wheeled a dazed Tim out of the hospital and then helped him to her car. He was in space, and he stumbled a lot, but they finally got there and she placed him inside.

"You can sleep, Tim, okay? I'll let you know when we get to your place."

"Mhmm," mumbled McGee without opening his eyes. Sarah smiled as she shut the passenger door and then went around, getting into the driver's seat. She started the car and they made their way back to McGee's.

"Where could this blood have come from, Boss?" Tony asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I don't know, Tony, but Tim could be hurt badly, wherever he is. Are you _sure_ you checked everywhere?"

"Yes, Boss." Tony and Gibbs were standing in Tim's apartment processing the blood and looking for anything else that was out of sorts.

Sarah finally pulled up in front of the Cruzer Condos' entrance and turned the engine off. She looked over at Tim and smiled sadly. He was pale and sweaty, with a pained expression on his face. He needed his medication. She reached over and rubbed his cold arm.

"Tim. Timmy, wake up," she whispered as she began shaking him.

"Wha'?" he slurred, barely awake.

"We're home. Come on I'll get you upstairs."

"'K."

Sarah got out of the car and opened the passenger side and pulled Tim out. Luckily the building had elevators, or she would be stuck lugging Tim up the stairs. When the elevator reached the floor, she dragged a drugged up Tim to his apartment. Taking out the keys she unlocked the door and turned the handle.

Tony and Gibbs were almost done with the scene and was about to call Ziva, when they heard the door handle rattle. Drawing their guns, they pointed it towards the door, waiting for the intruder to come in. The door opened and they saw Sarah McGee supporting a half asleep Tim inside. Sarah looked up and gasped.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"We've been looking for Tim. What's the matter with him and why is there blood on the floor?" asked Tony, holstering his weapon along with Gibbs.

"I'll tell you in a second, I just need to get Tim in-" she stopped when Tim's legs lost support, and almost face planted into the ground. Gibbs and Tony were quick on their feet and they caught him helping Sarah bring him into the bedroom.

"I'll be right out, you guys can go sit if you'd like," said Sarah as she brought a blanket from the closet and covered Tim. She kissed him on the forehead and shut the lights off, only leaving the door cracked open a bit just in case. She went into the living room and sat down, facing Gibbs and Tony.

"So what happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what happened?" asked Gibbs.

"I,uh, came here to crash for the night, because I didn't want some creepy guys following me and knowing that I lived at the dorms. So I drove over here- and this was like three in the morning, and usually Tim was up at that time. Turns out last night wasn't that time. When he answered the door, he looked like hell and as if I'd woken him up, which I did." Sarah paused then kept going.

"When he talked, his voice was low and scratchy. He said he was fine, but I knew he was lying. He was sweating badly and coughing like he swallowed razors. When I touched him he was burning up, and shivering. I told him to get some rest in the bedroom, but he said and actually ordered me to sleep in there while he slept on the couch."

Gibbs and Tony smiled, picturing the younger agent ordering a woman around.

"Maybe a couple hours later, I woke up to a noise and I thought someone was breaking in so I got the bat Tim had under his bed and went out. When I went to go see if Tim was okay, I saw his f-face down on the floor, bleeding and struggling to breathe." Sarah stopped and took a shaky breath.

"It was only his nose that was bleeding, but he was having a hard time breathing and he passed out. I called 911 and they brought him to the hospital, I guess I forgot to call and tell you what happened in all the commotion...sorry."

"It's alright, we're just glad nothing bad happened to him." said Gibbs smiling.

"Well, he didn't come out completely unscathed. The doctor said he caught bacterial pneumonia, but they treated him and-oh my god!" she yelled, startling the two agents, as she suddenly got up and searched her purse. She pulled out a bottle of meds.

"I forgot to give him the antibiotics," Sarah said as she grabbed a glass of water and rushed to Tim's room.

Gibbs and Tony sat there shocked at the news they'd just gotten. Tim had pneumonia? How did that happen?

Sarah came back out empty handed and sat back down, looking at the two of them.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, well the doctor had said that he needed to rest a lot and that he'd be sick for at least a week. He needs someone to either stay with him or check on him, but I can't stay long, because I have classes at one until nine tonight."

"We- us and the rest of the team- could take turns staying with him, and if you can come over and stay with him, just let us know."

"Could you really do that? Thanks, so much! I just really don't want Tim to wake up alone, let alone be by himself at all. If I hadn't been here or if I didn't hear him fall he could be...I don't even want to think about it. It's just nice to know Tim has good friends to watch out for him."

"You're welcome, Sarah," Gibbs smiled as he and Tony stood up.

"Well, its almost one, so I need to get back to my dorm, take a shower and change. Thank you guys, so much. I'll call you when I can come back over."

"No problem," Tony grinned his charming smile. Sarah smiled back, gathered her stuff and headed for the door. She stopped, suddenly and ran to Tim's room.

"I love you, Timmy. I'll be back when I can. Gibbs or someone else from your team is going to stay with you while I'm gone, k?" she waited for a response. When she only got a grunt, she took that as an 'okay' and kissed him on the cheek. Running back through the kitchen she yelled to the other men in the house.

"Oh, and don't forget he needs to take his antibiotics every 7 hours. Just read the label on the container. Thanks again you guys!" With that she was out the door and gone to depart for the dorms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs and Tony stood silently in the now quiet apartment. They had been scared, yes, but now that they knew Tim was safe and _almost_ okay, settled them. They heard a ratting cough emanating from the nearby bedroom and they figured that was going to be happening a lot. The two made a plan; Tony calling Ziva to get her caught up on what happened and Gibbs calling Abby. After he calmed her down when she began yelling hysterically, worried sick about Tim, he told her what was going on. Once he finished his call with her, he dialed Ducky's number and filled him in. Once he knew what happened, Ducky _insisted_ that he come over once in a while to check on Tim's health.

"You go back to NCIS, Tony, and I'll take the first watch," said Gibbs as he took off his coat.

"Okay, Boss. Call if you need anything or if anything happens."

Gibbs sighed as Tony shut the door behind him, leaving the apartment as quiet as ever. He made his way into the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee. When he was done, he poured a cup and sat down with it, grabbing a newspaper in the empty hand. He was ready for a long night

He woke up feeling nauseous and groggy. A slight pang behind his eyes told him that a headache was coming soon. What happened? Maybe he was hungover...but he barely drank alcohol. What time was it? Tim rolled his head on the pillow to face his annoying illuminated clock. _Shit!_ How did he sleep all the way to 5:46 in the afternoon? He was _way_ late for work, if he even had a work to go to, that is. He'd be lucky if he wasn't fired yet.

As he was about to get up, he took a deep breath, awakening the tickle in the back of his throat. He began to cough loudly, hurting his chest and throat. He thought it would die down after a minute, but he was mistaken. It just wouldn't stop; oh god, he couldn't breathe! He was going to suffocate and die alone. The worst part was that he was going to die, not even knowing what had happened during the hours he'd lost.

Gibbs winced as he heard another scratchy cough. Tim was _really_ sick, but given the alternative, he'd rather have him sick than injured fatally or dead. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and listened to the coughing, waiting for it to cease. After two minutes, though, it kept on going; worry started growing in the pit of his stomach. Gibbs rose slowly from his spot at the table, wondering if he should proceed. It was when he heard the wheezing in between the hacking cough, that he bolted into the bedroom. When he ran in, he saw that Tim was sitting up, his face red and a shade of blue creeping onto his lips. It was a horrific sight to see, but Gibbs wasted no time standing around. He ran over to Tim and placed a comforting hand on Tim's back.

"McGee! Tim can you hear me? Tim!"

He suddenly felt a warm hand on his back. He could hear his name being called but he could match a name or face with the familiar voice.

"McGee! Tim, calm down, it's okay!"

He opened his eyes and saw his Boss sitting next to him, a hand placed on his back an rubbing circles on it. Why was Gibbs here? He would've asked him, but all that came out was a small wheeze.

"Tim, deep breaths. Breathe with me, Tim, okay? Copy my breathing." Gibbs breathed in and out slowly, trying to get Tim to calm his breathing.

After five minutes, Tim's coughing finally eased down and his face and lips were back to their normal colors.

When McGee regained his breathing, he looked at his Boss, dumbfounded.

"B-Boss, what are you- what are you doing h-here?" he said shakily. He hoped that nothing weird happened the night before.

"Are you okay, Tim?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Tim's question.

"I-I think so," Tim breathed, his voice still gravelly.

Gibbs began to stand up, going to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Tim. Suddenly he felt a weak hand wrap around his wrist; he turned and saw McGee looking at him with panic in his eyes, saying 'please don't leave me alone.'

Gibbs sighed sadly as he squatted down to eye level with Tim.

"I'm just going to get you some water, Tim. I'll be right back, I promise."

Tim looked at him hesitantly then reluctantly let go.

"I'll be right back," Gibbs said.

Tim sighed and looked down at his feet as he sat on the edge of the bed. When Gibbs came back with the water, he took it gratefully and started to drink it greedily. Gibbs caught his wrist, stopping him from downing the water in seconds.

"Take smaller sips, Tim. You have pneumonia and you don't want to get more fluid in your lung due to drinking so fast."

Tim smiled sheepishly and drank the water more slowly. When he was done, a wave of exhaustion instantly overcame him. His eyes sagged and the clutch on the cup slackened. He could, suddenly, feel it being removed and the sensation of falling back. He closed his eyes, too tired to register what was really going on. He could feel his comforter being drawn over him and that was the last thing he knew before he fell asleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs watched as Tim finished the water and quickly weakened. He took the empty cup and placed it on the nightstand. Then he pushed Tim's shoulders back so he was laying down on his bed. Pulling the covers over his agent, Tim quickly fell into a deep sleep. Gibbs sighed as he rubbed Tim's forehead, then getting off the bed, he made his way to the door and walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. Now _he_ was exhausted, so he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes; though he didn't want to fall completely asleep, wanting to be alert if Tim had another coughing bout. Fortunately, there was no sound except for an occasional cough. Every now and then, Gibbs would get up and check to see if Tim was still breathing, but for the rest of the night, it was serene.

Tim woke up feeling sore and tired; his throat hurt like he'd been shaving the inside of it. He coughed slightly to try and clear it but it only made it worse. He needed a drink. Throwing off the covers, he got out of bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, but he awoke quicker when he smelled the scent of freshly brewed coffee. _What the hell? Did I leave the coffee on or something?_ He decided to go with 'or something' since he had no recollection of the previous hours. He walked into the kitchen and saw someone sitting at his table, reading the newspaper. The person seemed to sense his presence and they put down the newspaper. Tim's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the man sitting in front of him.

"Boss?"

"Boss, what are y-you doing here?" Tim asked nervously. Yep, he was done for. Gibbs was here to murder him for being, who knows how many hours, late. Tim stood fidgeting under the scrutiny of Gibbs gaze, as he waited for answer from his Boss.

"You have pneumonia, Tim. Your sister was here earlier, but she had to leave for classes. The team and I offered to take turns staying with you until you better. Tim's ears burned scarlet with embarrassment which Gibbs caught.

"Would you rather be watched by someone where they can help you in time, or would you prefer being dead?"

Tim looked at his Boss, shocked, looking for any sign of a joke. He found none.

"You almost died when your sister was here and if I hadn't been here last night, you'd probably be dead right now."

"Oh." said Tim looking down at his feet.

"Sit, Tim."

McGee did as he was told, not lifting his eyes once. Gibbs felt bad for being harsh. But that was the truth and the truth sometimes hurts. If Tim had been alone then he wouldn't be taking to him right now.

"Hey, Tim how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Tim muttered.

"Don't lie, Tim."

"My throat hurts, I have a headache, I'm tired, and I don't remember anything before this morning! Happy?" Tim said angrily as he stood up and stormed to the living room. He sank to the couch and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt the couch sink beside him, as he figured Gibbs was sitting down next to him.

"I-I'm sorry, Boss. I didn't mean to yell. It- I'm just tired and I really don't feel good."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. You really don' remember what happened?"

"No, sorry, I don't." Tim sighed as he opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs began to tell him what had happened when his sister was there and then when he was there. By the time Gibbs was finished, McGee sat there, shocked. That really happened and he didn't remember any of it?

"Wow." Tim whispered.

Gibbs smirked at Tim's expected reaction. He got up off the couch and went back into the kitchen.

"You're probably hungry, Tim, am I right?"

No response.

"Tim?" Gibbs asked becoming worried. He walked to the living room and what he saw made him smile. He got a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and brought it over the slumbering man. He'd wake him up later when he was finished cooking. Before he started, though, he called Ducky so he could come over and check Tim's vitals. Then he called Abby, asking if she wanted to be the one to watch over Tim tonight. As much as he wanted to make sure Tim didn't cough to death, he was dead tired and he needed a couple hours of sleep before he went back to work. He loved Tim like the son he never had, but sometimes the daddy had to take a break once in a while. When he spoke to Abby, he'd gotten an earful, her being so excited to be "Nurse Abby."

"Abby, Abs! Calm down! You know you can't act like this when you get here, right? McGee is not a toy; he's very tired and very sick. No jumping on him, okay?"

_"I know, I know Gibbs, but I've missed him so much. I can't talk to any of you guys about tech stuff without your eyes glazing over and-"_

"..."

_"Sorry, Gibbs...So when do you want me over there?"_

"Come over around 2:30. He's resting right now and I'm making him lunch right now."

_"Awww. Okay, Bossman, see you then!" _And with that, she hung up and Gibbs snapped his phone shut, placing on the counter and getting the necessary items needed for the dish he was going to make.

After a couple hours, he finished making lunch: three cheese chicken penne, rice pilaf, and mashed potatoes. He moved over to the entrance of the living room and watched Tim breathe in and out. He really didn't want to wake him up since he needed the rest, but he figured Tim hasn't eaten in a while. He walked over and shook Tim shoulder.

"Tim, wake up," he whispered loudly. "You need to eat, Tim wake up."

Tim groaned and rolled away from him. "Five more minutes," He groaned. Gibbs smirked, but McGee needed to wake up now.

"McGee!"

"Yes, Boss!" Tim shouted as his eyes snapped open.

"Come eat," said Gibbs walking away to the kitchen table.

McGee just looked around, dazed, as he rubbed his hand over his face. He got up and went to go sit at the table. Surprisingly, he was starved; he didn't think he'd be able to keep down the food, but he did. After they both finished eating, the two played cards, watched TV, and Tim even attempted to explain and teach him a new sniper game he bought a couple weeks ago. It was almost two when Tim said he was going to rest up before Abby came. Gibbs smirked and agreed that was a good idea. Abby was very excited to see Tim and as soon as she saw him, she'd probably give him one of her spine cracking hugs.

It was thirty minutes later that McGee was still sleeping, and Gibbs was reading a magazine on the couch. Suddenly he heard an energy filled knock at the door and he knew instantly who it was. Getting up, Gibbs went to the door and opened it up; he was almost knocked down when Abby came storming in with a handful of things in a paper bag.

"Where's Timmy! Where is he Gibbs? Oh, I can't wait to see him, I have so much to-" shouted Abby excitedly.

"Abby, Abby! Shh, he's sleeping, because like I said he's really tired. Keep your energy and hugs down to a minimum, alright?" Gibbs said, putting firm hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping around.

"Okay, I'll be calm," Abby pouted.

Gibbs smiled and went to the kitchen to get his coat. As he headed for the front door, he passed Abby and kissed her on the head.

"I meant what I said Abby. Let him rest. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Gibbs. Bye!"

Gibbs opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Abby smiled and rushed to McGee's room. She promised Gibbs she wouldn't disturb him, but she just want to see him and make sure he was okay. She peeked through the open door and grinned. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Abby tiptoed in and sat down beside his sleeping form. She extended her arm and brought her hand to his head. She began stroking his fringe and down across his temple. She grinned when she heard him sigh in content as he smiled sleepily. Exactly what she was going for.

**Sorry for the long chapter, I just couldn't stop writing! :)))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was the faint smell of gunpowder that brought him to his senses. He recognized that smell, but the fog hadn't quite cleared from his head yet. Abby? Tim opened his eyes and looked around the dimly illuminated room. The lighting from the hallway shone through the small opening from the door. Tim got up and neared the doorway. When he opened it, an immediate waft, of something wonderful cooking, something warm and inviting hit him. He walked out slowly, hoping his indications of Abby being there were right. He was. Tim found her standing over the stove, a giant pot in front of her, steam emanating from the surface. He smiled and watched her for a minute, enjoying the company and the smell. Suddenly, she froze in her tracks, finally sensing that she was being watched. _Damn, he was caught! Well, it was good while it lasted._

"Timmy?" Abby said without turning around.

"Hey, Abs," Tim rasped as Abby turned around with a smile on her face.

"Tim! I missed you so much!" yelled Abby as she came running over to him. Tim braced himself for a bear hug, but surprisingly it was gentler than he'd ever imagined.

"How are you feeling, and don't even think about saying 'fine', because I'll know when you're lying." Abby said.

"The headache is going down a little, I'm tired, but not as much as before, and my throat still hurts a bit." Tim said truthfully.

"Well luckily," Abby said leading him to the table and forcing him to sit down, "I made the old Scuito remedy. It's both delicious and cures any disease...well, not every disease, mostly just a cold or sore throat, but still, it helps your throat big time. Now eat!" Abby rambled as she placed a hot, steaming bowl of appetizing looking soup in front of him while she sat down with her own.

Tim picked up the spoon and began to eat, feeling Abby's eyes follow his every movement. As soon as he swallowed the liquid, his throat felt 100 times better. It no longer felt dry or scratchy, he could talk a little normally again and, for once, he could breathe easier.

"Oh, wow, Abby! This stuff is amazing," Tim exclaimed. Abby grinned in pride as she began to eat her soup. They both had two bowls, and when they were finished, Abby had brought a movie to watch. They snuggled together on the couch and enjoyed the movie together. Tim sighed happily as he began to grow weary, thanks to Abby who was running her fingers through his hair. The week was finally starting to look up since he'd gotten sick. Tim's eyes drifted closed and he fell into a dreamy sleep, right on Abby's shoulder.

Abby smiled when Tim began snoring. She had fulfilled her duty, and she'd done it well. She moved over and shook Tim awake. She didn't want to, but she didn't want him sleeping on this couch either.

"Tim. Timmy, wake up, I'm going to bring you to your bed okay?"

"Mhmm," came his only response. The two stumbled to the bedroom, Abby supporting a half-asleep Tim. When they finally got in, she gently plopped him down onto the bed and covered him up. Then she took off her shoes and went on the other side of the bed. She got underneath the covers and snuggled up beside him, wrapping one arm around his waist. She heard him groan in content and she giggled as her eyes sank. She, too, was beat and she couldn't wait to fall asleep. Ten seconds later, her breathing evened out and she was in a deep sleep corresponding to Tim. Hopefully no one would come and see them, getting the wrong idea. Especially Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Tim woke up, he felt much better; he could finally breathe without breaking out into a cough, and his headache had disappeared. He breathed a sigh of relief. When he did, he felt someone shift on the bed. Tim frowned, wondering who it could be. Then his eyes widened in realization. Turning over, he saw Abby lying on her back, her head turned the opposite direction of him. Oh, god, he really hoped they didn't do anything kinky or Gibbs will kill him. Suddenly, Abby turned her head and opened her bright green eyes.

"Hey Timmy," she said tiredly.

"Hey, Abs. Um, Abs, we didn't do anything kinky, did we? I know Gibbs will find out, and when he does, he's going to have my ass if he hears that we had-"

"We didn't do anything, Tim, don't worry," said Abby grinning. Tim sighed gratefully once he was reassured.

"Anyways, you were too, tired."

Tim's eyes broadened and he let out a choked laugh as Abby giggled.

"What time is it?" Tim asked as the laughter died down. Abby looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh my god, it's almost two!" Abby yelled as she jumped out of bed.

"Two in the afternoon?" Tim questioned as he sat up.

"Yes, and Tony is going to be here soon and..."

_Tony was coming? Great just what he needed. Someone to joke and rag on him about everything that had happened._

"...and Ducky is coming in ten minutes to check on how you're doing,"Abby rambled on as she pulled on her boots and rushed out into the kitchen. Tim got out of bed slowly and stretched. Following Abby into the kitchen, he watched as she cleaned the place up.

"Abs you don't-"

"Yes I do, because you are sick and I don't want you wearing yourself out."

Tim opened his mouth to protest, but closed it instantly knowing it was pointless to argue with Abby. He sat down at the table and watched her bustle around. When she was done, she gestured to a plastic container filled with yesterday's dinner.

"This is for you when you're hungry or if you're throat starts to hurt again."

"Thanks, Abby," Tim smiled. "You are the best, you know that?"

Abby smiled and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek and giving him an _almost_ tight hug.

"Just get better, because I want my handy sidekick. No one else on the team understands a word I say when I'm talking geek."

Tim laughed and returned Abby's kiss, placing it on her forehead. Suddenly, the doorknob rattled and a quick knock at the door sounded through the apartment.

"McGoo! Open up, I know you're in there!"

Tim groaned as he realized who was at his door. Abby punched him lightly as she released him and ran to the door excitedly.

"Tony!" She shouted as she opened the door and gave him a big hug.

"Well, hey there little lady!" he said in a horrible imitation of Elvis. "Where's McGeek?"

"He's in the kitchen looking for something to eat," Abby sighed pointing to the kitchen.

"No need, probiesan, I come bearing gifts," said Tony strolling into the kitchen holding a steaming box of pizza.

"Hey, Tony," Tim said smiling slightly. Tony placed the pizza on the table and gave Tim's shoulder a squeeze.

"How ya feeling, buddy?"

Tim looked at Tony suspiciously, wondering why he was being so nice to him.

"Fine. I'm doing better than a few days ago."

"Good," said Tony taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of the chair.

"Well, I got to get back to the lab, Gibbs needs me on those samples from the crime scene. Bye, Timmy, get better," Abby sighed happily.

"Thank you, Abby." The two hugged each other and with that, Abby gathered her things and walked out the door.

"So..." Tim said turning back to face Tony.

The stood in awkward silence for a moment, both not knowing what to say next.

"Well, um, I'm gonna go take a shower," Tim said as he pointed to her bedroom. He began to make his way towards his door, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked and saw Tony staring at him with worried filled eyes.

"Wait, Probie, I just- I just wanted to make sure you're really okay...for real now that Abby's not here to fuss over you. It's just that when you didn't come to work then I saw the blood, I- that's always a reason for someone to think you were kidnapped and I would know. You scared the hell outta me, and Gibbs, and Ziva...and of course Abby. Now that I know you're okay, though, I'm okay; I just had to see you for myself- not groggy and unaware of your surroundings- that you were okay.

Tim stared at Tony sadly, feeling guilty for making his friend feel this way. He sighed and looked Tony in the eye.

"I'm really sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to scare you," Tim said with a sad smile on his face. Tony gave a little smile back, then without a second thought, he brought Tim into a hug. For a moment, Tim was startled and his arms were down at his sides, but then he accepted it, returning the hug. When they released each other, Tony smiled and patted Tim on the back. The 200-lb weight of worry finally lifted from his shoulders.

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna go take my shower now, okay?"

"Okay, buddy."

Tony watched as Tim left for the shower. He felt much better now that he knew Tim was okay. Well, he was still kind of sick, but it was better than being dead. He's had his fair share of injuries and kidnappings, and he really didn't want Tim to have to go through any of that. He sighed, picking up the box of pizza and heading to the living room. He searched through some of the movies that Tim had and surprisingly he had some pretty interesting ones. Tony settled with Se7en. He sat down and starting eating the pizza.

The warm water felt good on his freezing body. Even though he'd been feeling better lately, he still felt like he'd been in a freezer. Well, at least it was better than being in an oven. When he was finished, he changed into an MIT shirt and some black sweatpants. Walking out of the bedroom, he saw Tony already chowing down the pizza.

"Hey! Leave some for me, why don't ya," laughed Tim walking into the living room where Tony was sitting.

"Sorry, I was _really_ hungry," Tony said in a muffled voice due to his stuffed up face. Tim rolled his eyes and sat down next to Tony, grabbing a piece of pizza and took a bite. He was really hungry, too. He got there just in time to see the beginning of Se7en. By the end of the movie, the pizza was gone and Tim was ready to go to sleep.

"Come on, Probie no sleeping now! We've just gotten started, there's so many other movies to watch," Tony whined, looking for other movies.

"I'm really tired, Tony, I just want to go to bed. For some reason I think I'm getting some aftershocks from the pneumonia," Tim coughed.

Tony looked from the row of movies to glance at Tim. What he saw was shocking. There were dark shadows underneath Tim's suddenly pale face, he was sweating but shivering, and his eyes were only halfway open. Tony walked over and put his hand on Tim's forehead. He winced in sympathy.

"God, you're like a McOven, Tim," hissed Tony. He got no response from his friend besides a sickly groan.

"Well, maybe it is time for you to sleep. I'll get you your antibiotics and-"

All of a sudden, Tim jumped up, swaying a bit, and made a beeline for the bathroom. Tony was scared for a second, but then he heard the telltale sounds of puking. He followed Tim into the bathroom and found him huddled over the toilet, discharging the pizza they'd eaten earlier.

"Let it all out, Probie," Tony said, a comforting hand on Tim's shivering back. After Tim was done coughing up the last of the bile, he leaned back and wiped his mouth, resting his head on the wall behind him.

"You, alright?" Tony asked, concerned.

"Yeah...yeah I think I'm okay," Tim breathed shakily. "I- I think I just need my pill and some sleep. I'll probably will be better tomorrow morning...I hope I will be, because I cannot spend another spend another day in this apartment, I'll go crazy."

Tony chuckled as he helped Tim up off the floor and to his bedroom. When Tim was saftley on his bed, Tony walked to the kitchen, grabbing a couple pills and a glass of water. He went back to Tim's room and saw that he was already curled up under the covers. Tony gave him the pill and water, Tim instantly taking it and gulping the water down.

"Thanks, Tony," he said tiredly as he slumped into the pillows.

"Your welcome, Probie. Now get some sleep, get better and I''l try and talk Gibbs into letting you come back to work tomorrow. Although I may only get you desk duty."

Tim smiled weakly and his eyes sank shut. Tony smiled and squeezed his friend's shoulder. Now to talk to Gibbs...after he watched another movie.

**Sorry, another long chapter :) Just couldn't help myself.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"How are you feeling my dear boy?"

"Better, Ducky. But my throat is still kinda sore."

"Mm, that's to be expected after a bout of pneumonia. Take a deep breath...exhale, and again...good. Well, it looks like you're all clear to go back to work."

"Are you sure, Duck? He still looks kind of pale," said Gibbs hovering over Ducky. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Abby where all there with Tim when Ducky was checking his vitals.

"Well, he'll be on desk duty, of course, but after a week, he will be back in the field in no time at all."

Tim smiled; he was finally going to leave this apartment. He never thought he'd be so happy to leave the comfort of his bed and get up to go to work.

"Finally! I get my Timmy back," squealed Abby as she hugged him tightly.

"Abigail, be careful, not so rough!" warned Ducky.

"Sorry."

"It's good to know that you're alright, Tim," said Ziva as she kissed his forehead. Even though she didn't stay with him during the time he was sick, she was still worried to death when all she could think about is him missing and Tony telling her there was blood on the floor.

"Thanks, Ziva," Tim rasped, his throat still scratchy. Though, he still had Abby's soup that could help.

Gibbs patted him on the back, feeling completely satisfied that he had both his agent and "son" back to normal. But no one was as happy as Tim. Suddenly the door opened and a familiar woman stepped inside.

"Hey, Tim! I see you're feeling better. Sorry, I couldn't come back and stay with you, I just had so much homework and studying to do."

"It's okay, Sarah, I had my team here for me." replied Tim.

"I knew I could count on them," Sarah said as she kissed Tim's forehead. "So what did you guys do?"

Tim smiled, it was going to be a while.

**THE END**

**Well? R&R like always :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
